The Struggle Of The Wolf (Season 3A)
by white collar black wolf
Summary: Summary-Sequel to The Struggle Of The Wolf (Season 2). Roy and Derek defeated the Kanima and help Jackson with being a werewolf but now they have a new and big problem: The Alpha Pack. Will they be able to keep the remainder of their pack and Beacon Hills as well as their younger sister safe? MINOR SLASH


**The Struggle Of The Wolf (Season 3A)**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Teen Wolf I do own Roy**

 **A/N- Hey Everyone finally here is third part of my Struggle of the Wolf story hope everyone likes it please R &R**

 **Chapter 1**

Roy and Derek were at their house trying to find Erica and Boyd when Roy's phone rang he saw that it was Scott's mom after they talked for awhile they hung up and Roy turned to face Derek.

"What's wrong"Derek asked Roy after seeing the worried look on his face

"Isaac's in the hospital"Roy told him

"Scott's mom said he healed but it took awhile"Roy told him

"Pretty sure he had a run in with the Alphas"Derek told Roy

"Yeah so I'm going to go to the hospital to see him"Roy told Derek

"Alright be careful the Alphas are still out there"Derek told Roy as he grabbed his keys for his black 2015 Yamaha R1 that was a gift from Laura and Derek before she died and before they left New York during the summer Derek had it shipped over from New York.

"How's it feel to have the bike back"Derek asked him as he got on his bike

"it feels good"Roy told as he turned on the bike and revved the engine

After Roy arrived at the hospital he asked Scott's mom where Isaac's room was she told him where it was when he got there he found Isaac looking at his wound.

"Hey you okay"Roy asked Isaac

"I'm fine now"Isaac told Roy as he got in the hospital bed and laid down beside Isaac pulling him back on his chest.

"What happened"Roy asked Isaac as he held him against his chest.

"I don't remember"Isaac told Roy

"Alright"Roy told him

"You don't have to be here you know"Isaac told him

"I want to"Roy told him as a nurse came into the room

"What the hell are you doing"Roy yelled at the nurse as she gave Isaac a sedative then he saw her claws and knew she was one of the alphas

"Leave him alone"Roy yelled at the alpha as he began to fight her

"I'll be right back babe"Roy told Isaac as he ran after the alpha

"Hey come back here"Roy yelled at another alpha who was leading Isaac to the elevator

"Isaac"Roy yelled at him as the elevator doors began to close

Once Roy was in the elevator with Isaac and the alpha they began to fight until the alpha began to choke him.

"Don't you realize who you're dealing with I'm an alpha"The alpha told him

"So am I"Roy heard Derek say as the elevator doors opened and Derek stabbed the alpha with his claws and threw him out of the elevator just as the door began to close

"We got to get Isaac back to the house"Roy told Derek

"Come on he's going to be fine Roy"Derek told him as they arrived at the hale house and Derek got out something that could help Isaac heal from the wounds that the alphas gave him from the inside.

After they fixed Isaac up Scott came over with Stiles and asked Derek and Roy about their tattoos and how they got them to stay without it healing so Derek had Roy and Stiles hold Scott down while Derek used a blowtorch to make Scott's tattoo permanent as they were leaving Scott found the alpha pack's mark. After he asked them about what it meant Derek and Roy told them what they knew.

"It's a pack of them of alphas"Roy told Scott and Stiles

"It's an alpha pack"Derek told them

"How would that even work"Stiles asked them

"We hear there's some kind of leader"Derek told them

"He's called Deucalion"Roy told them

"They have Boyd and Erica"Roy told them

"Peter,Isaac, Roy and I have been looking for them for the last four months"Derek told them as Roy heard Isaac moving around

"Where's the girl"Isaac asked them as he looked around the house

"What girl babe"Roy asked Isaac as he sat beside him on the table Derek laid him down on.

 **A/N- Hey everyone here is the first chapter of third installment of my struggle of the wolf series. I already have the second chapter written and I'll try to post it if today then tomorrow or sometime during the week. Anyway please R &R**


End file.
